


(reverie);

by kandyrezi



Category: Pocket Mirror (Video Game), 魔女の家 | Majo no Ie | The Witch's House (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandyrezi/pseuds/kandyrezi
Summary: (n.) a state of being pleasantly lost in one's thoughts; a daydream.ORa collection of headcanons involving various requested rpg-maker horror pairings and characters.





	1. viola x ellen

  * Viola likes to tell Ellen stories of her home and the little farmhouse she lives in with her father. The young witch listens with intent, imagining what it would be like to be in her place, to have been born with a healthy, strong body and no sickness to keep her bedridden, to have a father who wasn’t ashamed of looking at her and loved her unconditionally.
    * Ellen’s simple curiosity starts to wear off and eventually grows more and more jealous the longer her pain resists through the whole body,  _bitterly_  so. She desperately  _wants_ what Viola  _has_.
  * Viola invites Ellen to come and visit her, but the other refuses, not comfortable with leaving the castle, not yet at least, because of her appearance and she’s physically too weak to move much anyway.
    * Viola likes when she can make Ellen break out of her usual sullen demeanor and actually laugh in earnest. She aims to do it whenever possible. Ellen realizes how it  _almost_  makes her feel like a normal young girl who’s just having fun with a friend, as if all the bad things aren’t there at all.
    * They often like to have small tea-parties together. Viola mentions her favorite ones being Chamomile and Peppermint, explaining the positive effects they have on one’s body and mood. They don’t really do anything for Ellen, but she just likes the taste of some of them. Ellen tends to put a lot of honey in hers, in contrast to Viola, who doesn’t like overly-sweet things too much.
    * Viola offers teaching Ellen to cook some decent meals, when the former notices how she mostly lives off of sugary pastries, but Ellen doesn’t appear to have much interest in it, so Viola lets the idea go.
  * Ellen likes it when Viola reads for her, most of them being either old folktales or children’s tales with happy endings. Even if she detests every memory associated with her old home, it reminds her of when she was stuck in bed with her illness and only had books, old dolls, and occasionally her mother for company.
    * Ellen also likes reading stories to Viola, but the witch’s taste in books is usually more grim, often ending in the death of at least one character in the story, to which Ellen always finds some kind of amusement in. Viola isn’t very fond of them and suggests making up different outcomes or writing their own, more happier ending to Ellen’s books.
    * The two of them like to play all kinds of other games together as well, like hide-and-seek or ‘I spy’.
  * Ellen is initially surprised at Viola being so kind and gentle with her. She tried to pry into her mind and see through her, but nothing suggested she wasn’t being genuine, not unlike all the other whom she brought or found their way into the castle and had them killed. Those who only looked at her with _fear, disgust, and contempt_.
    * And she almost didn’t want to go through with her plan of killing her, but she remembered all the pain she went through as a child and a monster it made her from killing her parents and so many other people, losing just about any morality she had left in her - she just couldn’t bring herself to care, no matter how much she wanted to.
    * When Ellen is alone in her new home she now shares with her ‘father’, she swears to sometimes hearing Viola’s voice in a whisper nearby, despite the fact she should have been long dead and her spirit left lingering around the castle.
    * When the strange concurrences of wind blowing inside the house or feeling the ghosting of someone on her skin, Ellen will try to appease the vengeful spirit by saying remorseful words of deceit, how Ellen really  _did_  love viola, but it had been simply been something she  _had_  to do, and perhaps they could play together again in another life, not have the curse of her ancestors befallen to her be a barrier that had to have them eventually separated.
    * A piercing shrill against glass is momentarily heard throughout the room and Ellen almost feels the urge to cover her ears at the horrific sound. When she looks around and finds the word ‘ _liar_ ’ spelled out on the mirror, she comes to the realization perhaps she never was fated to find happiness and love of others no matter the measures she took for them. But she isn’t about to let Viola take what she currently had away from her. 
    * _The blonde-haired girl would never be getting it back._




	2. harpae x lisette

  * Lisette’s hair is often a tangled mess as she has a habit of viciously pulling and tugging at it, sometimes even ripping out a few strands. She finds it to be a nuisance and has come to somewhat detest it.
    * At Harpae’s gentle persuasions of allowing her hair to be brushed and getting all the knots out, letting it flow in its natural state behind her, the way it was meant to be - alas, Lisette, having the societal manners of an abused/feral canine, will likely lash out at Harpae trying to approach her. She does not take kindly to anyone touching her in  _any_  manner.
      * “May I brush your hair?”
      * Lisette snarls, “Why? Think it’s  _filthy_ , do you? Not good enough for your pristine self?”
    * Harpae doesn’t even flinch, expecting this kind of reaction, yet still looking forlorn at the dismissal.
    * Lisette sits in silent contemplation on her lonesome after that. Being on her own in the mirror world hardly had any positive effect on her. It eventually begins eating away at her dark thoughts, and stands up before they can consume her fully. 
    * When she’s no longer able to bear it, Lisette will reluctantly approach Harpae on her own that time around with a much softer tone of voice, nervous that she might be the one getting rejected.
      * “Do you… still want to brush my hair?”


    * At her approval and permission with a soft smile, Lisette turns with her back to Harpae, sitting with her knees against the wooden floor. Harpae feels Lisette shivering at her touches, brush combing through her blonde locks, trying to be gentle as possible, to not cause the other girl any discomfort or pain from all that tangled mess of a mane she’s attempting to straighten out. It may take a while, but everything is at the very least serene around them.
  * Lisette, although refusing to admit to it, is often terribly lonely (and Harpae, despite the insisting, might not be so different). Some of these feelings subside when the Maiden of Pristine Eyes makes the effort to try and talk to her, not succumbing to her fear of the scissors wielding Maiden of Horrors.
    * Lisette is suspicious of her motives at first, asking why does she care, or worse, even accusing of just  _pitying_  her.
  * Lisette likes Harpae’s ballroom music that plays on the gramophone, finding it more soothing and tranquil than what she’s used to hearing while trapped in the mirror world, which mainly composed of malicious laughter (Her own? _His_? She couldn’t tell), heavy objects being thrown against glass walls, the shards shattering at her feet… Lisette doesn’t like remembering it.
    * It isn’t a getaway from her problems, but Harpae’s music distracts her from the cruel thoughts of others.
    * Lisette is stunned when Harpae asks her for a dance. The former is hesitant to accept, not because she wouldn’t like to, but due to fully believing she’s got two left feet and is often clumsy if being made to perform any graceful steps or movements on her own without guidance.
    * Eventually giving in, Lisette  _does_  stumble a lot, but she’s grateful when Harpae is patient with her, asking to follow her lead as she clasps their hands together, and keep her gaze on her strawberry blonde-haired dance partner.
      * But Lisette desperately tries to avert her eyes anywhere  _but_ on Harpae; on their feet specifically so to avoid stepping on her dance partner’s toes. That’s a good of an excuse as any, Lisette thinks.
  * At Lisette’s moments of mental instability, often Harpae doesn’t know how to deal with it. They’re often triggered by bad memories or inexpiable voices in her own head. Even at her most level-headedness and the time they’ve spent around eachother, these violent outbursts of self-destruction still scare Harpae.
    * Despite not being very certain, she believes the best approach is to simply leave her to be on her own until one of the psychotic episodes pass.
    * Hearing the sounds of glass shards loudly breaking, now likely coated in fresh drops of blood, in one of the old rooms filled with antique statues she rarely ever frequents.
      * “…Lisette? Are you in here?”
    * Shuffling of a foot on one of the shards is all she needs to know. It’s eerily silent in the room otherwise; the breathing and subtle movements give away her exact location. Harpae chooses to reluctantly sit next to her, allowing a little time to pass before quietly speaking up.
      * “I’m sorry. I should have been there.”
      * “…No. You didn’t cause this to happen…”
    * Harpae lays her hand on Lisette’s arm, as the latter flinches slightly, yet there’s no warm blood on her skin anywhere. Lisette doesn’t make any sudden moves to jerk her limb away and lash out either. It’s a quiet invitation to just sit there; the calm  _after_  the storm.



 


	3. enjel x reader

  * When you first wake up in a mystical, unknown world, you have little to no memories of who you used to be before you met Enjel, the first person you come across, so being in fear of the unknown, you instinctively cling to the golden-eyed girl.
    * Enjel might find you to be a liability at first to have around because she has nothing to gain or take from you that might be of use. 
    * But the Strange Boy is the only other company she has, so she quickly begins to favor staying far away from him and seeking unspoken comfort in your presence, your warmth and determination that everything will turn out okay for the both of you makes her feel a little less broken when that fiend of a demon is always around.
      * Enjel likes to hear you tell stories what it’s like outside the dream world. Of all the flowers that grow in the meadows, how the wind feels on your skin, how colorful the sky is during sunset…
      * You promise to make her earl grey tea, Enjel’s favorite, when all this has been solved and take her to the carnival for a carousel ride like she’s dreamed of doing. Far-fetched and impossible as it may seem at that moment for her, she accepts your proposal nonetheless.
  * Enjel likes to hold your hand, so long as it isn’t her bandaged/bloodied hand you’re holding onto. After all, the dream world can be easy to get lost in or fall into a mirror that would take you to into another world entirely. So, she keeps you close at her side whenever possible.
    * She would try her hardest to figure out a way to bring you with her after she has figured out a way to get Goldia’s pocket mirror.
    * She tries to keep you away from the Strange Boy, she doesn’t want him to taint or hurt you.
    * When the two of you are separated, Strange Boy will use the opportunity to taunt Enjel that you’re merely a figment of her imagination she made up to feel less lonely, which causes Enjel to violently lash out against him. All he does is continue laughing at her in a mocking tone.
  * She encourages you to leave the Dim Dream world and get close with Goldia to gain her trust faster. She doesn’t want you to get  _attached_  to the other girl though, so if you’re starting to get a little too friendly with Goldia, she’ll interrupt the two of you and call for you in one of the nearby mirrors and as an excuse, ask about your well-being or tell you to be careful of any hostile spirits around.
    * She’ll make up a lie that the pocket mirror will send the both of you back into the real world, despite knowing it won’t work out that way.
    * She’ll fake sympathy when you ask about taking Goldia with the two of you, but inside there’s something akin to bitter jealousy growing in her.
  * Enjel will eventually come to the grim realization that the lie she kept telling herself like a mantra that the both of you will be safe held little possibility of being true. That  _only one_  of them whom possesses the pocket mirror is able to go back into the real world.
    * It’s possible she’ll tell herself instead that you favor Goldia over her, and because of that, she believes she’s entirely justified in letting the both of you rot and wander around the dream world for an eternity and staying trapped in there forever.




End file.
